decision_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Decision 3
Decision 3 is the 4th game of the Decision series that was released on November 14, 2014. Enemies #Zombie Roamer #Zombie Reaver #Feral Zombie #Burning Ghoul #Marked Ghoul #Zombie Dog #Zombie Warg #Zombie Troll #Giant Zombie Troll #Zombie God Troll (Found at the bottom of Massacre) #Mutant Peon #Mutant Warrior #Mutant Brute #Mutant Master #Mutant Captain #Wolf Mutant #Wulver Mutant #Super Mutant #Super Mutant Overlord #Super Mutant Boss (Found at the bottom right corner of Den) NPC's #Engineer - adds 150 income per day if on team. #Soldier #Militia #Military #Builder - adds 5 materials per day if on team. #Ranger - adds 5 materials per day if on team. armed with machine guns #Captain - armed with rifles #Citizen - adds 100 income per day if on team #Civilian #Worker #Inspector - unlocks upgrades in armory ##Location: Border Area - "Direct Action" ##Location: Coldwater Area - "Outpost Rebuild" ##Location: Westside Area - "Factory Capture" ##Location: Commonwealth Area - "Recon" ##Location: Broken Hills Area - "Outpost Rebuild" ##Location: Freeside Area(The last unlocked area) - "Factory Capture" (couldn't be found if you are playing in easy difficulty ) Armory #Weapons #Perks #Armor Tips and Tricks #Early On ##Aim past the enemy you are shooting at. If they are standing you'll still hit them. If you aim at them, sometimes you will miss because the bullet hits at their feet. ##Find the first 3 inspectors as soon as possible. (see their locations above) ##If you knock an enemy over - walk up to it and you will automatically kick it and gain 300% $ for the kill. ##Upgrade engineering ability to max pretty quickly. ##Upgrade your team size whenever possible. ##Once you have 2 upgrades in "detector" (do this asap) - go back through and explore all zones you can to find more team mates - this will help you upgrade zones to max more quickly. ##Do not expand past the 3 initial zones too early, it's best to turn them Green first so you wont have to worry about losing them. ##If a zone is being attacked and you do not defend it, it will gain 50-60% threat after a couple days. if the threat goes over 100% you will lose the zone and have to re-scout it. You will not, however, lose any of the upgrades you have made to the zone (i.e. factory/outpost/shelter). ###This is useful because it's time consuming and not profitable to defend zones that are being attacked if they arent going to be lost. Just do something else for a couple days and then you can do "direct action" and kill zombies for $$ and reduce threat by 40% #How to clear/complete an area (once an area is cleared it will not have to be cleared of zombies any longer. Also, the area will turn green.) ##Build 3 militia upgrades (requires a total of 3 soldiers) ##Build 3 red outpost upgrades(requires a total of 3 soldiers) ##Build 3 red factory upgrades (requires a total of 1 builder and 3 engineers) #In a area- what to upgrade first - Do not upgrade an outpost with weapons until the end - zombies wont attack the outpost this way(unless threat gets above about 80%, and even then, it lets you do "direct action" to take care of it) #How to find more teammates - go back to zones and explore.(helps to have the upgrade that lets you see enemies/npc's when you tap "z") #Guns to upgrade: ##Early - Pistol (100% money per kill is nice), ##Mid - Minigun, ##Later - ###Knife/sword(300% money per kill), ###Grenades, ###Riot shield(Awesome because you will never get knocked over while wearing it and it gives you tons of armor) #Important upgrades: ##Engineering to max ##Agility - Speed -anything that makes you walk faster and sprint. ###Max this asap! It's the most useful skill by far. As long as you do 40+ dmg with pistol, buy the highest level of agility asap. It allows you to sprint for as long as you like. ##Detector - Sense enemies/npc's/locations of stashes/objectives. ###Get detector I and II as soon as possible. Detector 3 is not really useful. ##Stability - Makes you reload twice as fast, gives you armor, makes you resistant to knockbacks - all when you hold the "Spacebar" ##Anything that makes you more durable / tough. ###Early - just use cotton shirt and it'll level up and give you 20% armor and 5% speed. ###mid/late - Heavy armor - more armor but 30% reduced move speed. #Upgrades that arent important at all: ##Hacker III - Just a huge waste of money as atm's do not give you much cash throughout the game - it costs as much or more to upgrade the hacker skill to lvl 3 as you will ever get for atm's. ##Most guns arent important - just pick 2-3 guns you like and upgrade those only(one at at time). ##Things that benefit your teammates - any upgrade that makes your teammates stronger isnt very useful. #Armor: Pick 1 type of armor (other than the initial "cotton shirt" that gives you +5% movement speed and 20% armor upgraded) - light/medium/heavy, and wear that all the time. Heavy armor is great late game when monsters are much tougher. It's very useful once upgraded and after you've fully purchased the passive speed upgrade(a separate upgrade) - otherwise you will walk around too slowly. ##Early - just use cotton shirt and it'll level up and give you 20% armor and 5% speed. ##mid/late - Heavy armor - more armor but 30% reduced move speed. ###note: if you want, medium armor is pretty good too, and you can unlock it earlier than heavy. #Best outpost upgrades - Good combo's - 1 rocket, 1 anti-tank, 1-minigun | 3 rockets | 3 Anti-tank | 1 minigun and 2 anti tank | Terrible combo's that wont work well at all | 3 miniguns (NEVER DO THIS - you'll cry and not be able to defend ) | Note: I, personally, have never tried the Rifle upgrade - it may or may not be useful.) #Making money - ##Killin stuff - works alright for $$. It's good to use melee(300% $) and the pistol(100% $) to get more money per kill. ##Engineers(150) and Citizens(100) on team - It's nice to keep Engineers and Citizens on your team because they make 150 and 100 gold, respectively, per day. If you can find a ton of engineers, they should make up the bulk of your team until you no longer need money. ##Factories - pretty bad - they make a little bit of money per day, but nothing special. ##mid to late game, you can do certain zones over and over again and that lets you make extra money and level up your weapons/armor too. #Time - Days: Dont worry about spending too many days. If you need to skip a day to make money, increase threat to get more zombies to kill, it's fine. It doesn't matter how long (in in-game days) it takes to complete it. #Finding Teammates: ##By far the best way to acquire team mates is by exploring missions you've already completed. You can even go to an area once, gain teammates from it, and then go again a few days later and gain more teammates. ##Border Area (the first area) - Mission I is a good place to do once every 5-10 days or so. normally you can find 3 - 4 new teammates there. ###mission 1 in all areas seems to be a pretty good place to find team mates. (source: I just found 15 teammates at once by exploring mission 1 of westside area.)